


【授翻/奇异铁】T For Tony

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：灵魂印记是你灵魂伴侣名字的第一个字母。Stephen的印记是A。但他爱上了Tony。提示：忧思，嫉妒，焦虑。身份梗。





	【授翻/奇异铁】T For Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [T For Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604864) by [KassandraScarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett). 



> 作者笔记：Tumblr上设定：灵魂伴侣au，你灵魂伴侣的名字的第一个字母会在你身上形成印记。Stephen身上的印记是A。Stephen遇见了Tony，然后认识了“Tony”而不知道他是“Anthony”，当他慢慢坠入爱河，他开始拒绝接受、与自己对抗，因为“他不是我的灵魂伴侣，何苦呢？”

这个世界上，人们的印记会在第一次靠近自己的灵魂伴侣时出现。Stephen Strange的印记是在他二十二岁时出现的，彼时他参加了一个有关外科技术突破的会议。作为本国最有成就的神经外科医生之一，这对他而言是一个认识其他同好的绝佳时机。或者，至少是能认识个足够有趣到能引起他注意的人，那就更好了。

但不，并没有，如果说有什么的话，那就是大多数来宾似乎都有些愤慨，感觉受到了侮辱。因为如此年轻的人就可以和他们一样卓有成就，甚至比他们聪明一倍。不过，公平起见，Stephen确实故意侮辱了其中那么几个。

“很努力，不是吗？”

Stephen吃了一惊，从自己的苏格兰威士忌中抬起头来，看见了一个很有魅力的男人，或许比自己年长几岁。对方透过装着马提尼的酒杯边缘，朝Stephen笑笑。

“什么？”

“努力证明自己有多聪明。”那人叹了口气，而此时Stephen感觉胸口涌起些许灼烧的感觉。

“因为，你对此也了解得太多了。”Stephen嗤之以鼻，忽略了那种刺痛的感觉。

那个看起来似乎有些面熟的男人皱了皱眉，饱满的嘴唇抿起，抬起一只手按着自己一侧脖子。“活计，我从四岁开始就一直在和这种家伙打交道了。”

“你是哪位，某种迷你版爱因斯坦吗？”Stephen哼了一声。

那人端起酒杯敬了一下。“你可以这么说。”听起来挺有趣的，但Stephen不喜欢。他觉得好像错过了点什么。

但他还没来得及细想，一个年长的、秃顶的男人就出现了，一把抓住了那人的胳膊，在他耳边愤怒地窃窃私语。对方叹了口气，翻了个白眼，然后一口吞完了饮料（可能没有，Stephen没注意到他的喉咙的动作）。“好吧，那时我给的线索。后会有期，小甜心（sweet cheeks）。”

Stephen甚至没机会对这个绰号表示反击那人便消失在了人群之中。然而，几分钟之后，当这个家伙带着灿烂的笑容昂首阔步地走上舞台，Stephen只想因为自己的愚蠢给自己一巴掌。因为，什么人才会不认识Tony Stark啊？尤其是，正是因为他取得的突破，带来了先进的医疗技术，才反过来促成了这次会议的召开。

台上的Stark正在和观众讲着笑话，无耻地调情。他朝着Stephen的方向眨了眨眼睛，后者觉得自己脸微微红了红，这太荒谬了，因为a）这个人彻头彻尾令人讨厌而且声名狼藉，Stephen绝对不想和一个跟自己一样自大的人有关系；b）看起来Stark不像是在特意看自己。

他试着在晚上其余的时间避开了那个人，直到最后回到家，然后忘记了他。相反，他脑子里想的全是那个在心口留下的生动黑色印记“A”。

 

************

 

像往常一样，Stephen穿好衣服，忽略了自己的灵魂印记。看着那里就会疼。自从那晚的会议起已过去了十八年前，他仍然没有找到那个人。这是个错误码？对方死了吗？还是说他根本就不想要Stephen？倘若如此，Stephen也不会怪他的，因为无论他是不是至尊法师或者复仇者，都是一个自以为是的大混蛋。

“STEPHEN！”

Stephen几乎立刻摇摇头，朝主厅走去，Tony Stark在那儿双手叉腰站着，脸上的表情有些恼怒。

“嗯，Tony？”Stephen礼貌地问。他的目光落在那个“S”上，无法忽视地就在对方脖子的皮肤那里，但他只将目光停留了一秒钟便又移了开去，发现对方正用威士忌色的眼睛瞪着自己。

“告诉Wong不要再把我家孩子偷走了，”Tony抱怨道，“我发誓如果我再听到Peter说什么魔法有多酷，我就把那个热爱Beyonce的巫师掐死！或者把你掐死。”

“你是在嫉妒，Stark？”Stephen戏弄他说，打开了通往联合国大楼的传送门，他们要在那儿举行会议，讨论纳入新的潜在成员。

Tony皱着眉头，“没有！”

Stephen只是笑了笑，允许自己觉得开心，直到他看见了Tony脸上的表情。那是……欣慰，希冀——让人痛苦。

Stephen把自己的脸板得更封闭、更虚伪，看见Tony因此做出了反应，撅起嘴露出了痛苦的表情。在到达会议室之前，他们谁都没多说一个字。

 

************

 

Tony对Stephen的感情的主要问题就在于，在Tony看来，这是对的。Tony的印记是S，所以他考虑Stephen是有道理的。但灵魂伴侣应该是相互的。Stephen的印记却是A而非T，而Stephen不知道怎么解决这个问题。不是在泰坦星上他让Tony经历了这么多之后。（说实话，在Stephen用时间宝石玩了那个把戏之后Tony居然还想和他说话，真是个奇迹。）

并不是说Stephen从未考虑过自己与Tony的关系会是什么样的。因为他恰恰是考虑过的。很多次。通常是在，Tony兴高采烈地刺激Fury的神经、同时激起了桌子边所有人对他的喜爱和愤怒的时候。

Stephen知道Tony觉得自己身边有一种安全感。他自己也觉得对工程师感到亲近。他们是如此奇特地相似，但又明显不同，彼此吸收了对方的智慧和幽默。Stephen知道和Tony一起就如同和呼吸一样容易。

但他也知道这永远是不对的。就是不对的。

现在，只要他能说服自己的心也那么想就好了。要是他能不再爱Tony就好了。

 

************

 

Stephen并没有完全做好准备。见鬼的，直到在泰坦星上他才意识到这一点。近三年的合作，PTSD、焦虑和噩梦，但他没有意识到自己有多爱对方。直到看见Thanos将刀刃刺穿Tony的身体，直到他想到Tony的死，他才感到了撕心裂肺的痛苦。

那时已没有时间留给他顿悟。正如他计划的那样，他放弃了宝石；他看着Tony抱着Peter而后者慢慢化为灰尘；他对Tony说出了抱歉。在灵魂宝石中，他把所有时间都花在了和其他人一起规划制定策略上了。

后来，他们又回来了。Tony一检查完Peter，就扑进了Stephen的怀里，狠狠地、绝望地吻了他。有那么五秒钟的幸福时光，Stephen以为自己已经死了，上了天堂。然后Tony退后了一步，喃喃道，“对不起，对不起，我不是故意的。我只是——很高兴你没事。”

Stephen麻木地点点头，看着Tony的表情似乎更低落了，他说，“没关系，制定计划干得漂亮。”而他所能想的全部就只有Tony的嘴唇在自己唇上留下的挥之不去的感觉，他想，“哦糟了。”

 

************

 

“好吧，作为一个所谓的至尊法师，你不是很聪明，”Loki懒洋洋地说，刀子在指尖转动，刀刃上反射出灯光。

Stephen嗤之以鼻，“当然，我不聪明。但是，一个神应该更聪明点，而不该两次落入同一个陷阱。”

诡计之神露齿一笑，很可能会在那时攻击他。谢天谢地，团队的其他成员一直屏息凝神看着他们争论，鸦雀无声。Thor将一只手沉沉搁在Loki的肩头。

“够了，弟弟。”他警告说，尽管他脸上是在笑。

Tony抓住了Stephen的胳膊，“你跟我来，邓布利多。”

Stephen任自己被带到了实验室里。“那家伙根本不懂魔法！”他咆哮道。

“好了，他哥哥也没交草坪维护费。这可能是家族遗传吧。”

“你不能把草坪维护费和秘法相提并论，Tony！”Stephen抱怨道。

天才顽皮地笑了笑，“不行吗？”他假装困惑地问道，“那园林艺术怎么样？这样行得通吗？”

Stephen眯起眼睛看着他，“你敢。”他警告说。

Tony笑了起来。“好吧，也许你不太喜欢户外活动。那室内设计可能是最佳比喻了——”

斗篷百无聊赖，对人们忽视它感到厌倦，毫无预兆地从Stephen肩头脱了下来缠在了Tony腿上将他绊倒了。Stephen赶紧匆匆去扶对方，不料斗篷把他的脚踝也缠住了，最后他也摔倒了。

“好吧，我想象过你压在我身上的所有场景，但唯独没有这一种。”Tony开玩笑道，但隐藏在其中的紧张情绪不能更明显了。

Stephen觉得浑身冰凉。Tony的身体在他身下，他可以感受到对方的每一记心跳，每一块肌肉，每一次呼吸起伏。他能感觉到自己越来越兴奋，也知道Tony能感觉到自己的兴奋。所以自己他妈的为什么不挪开身子？

“Stephen？”Tony轻轻喊出他的名字，Stephen绝望地望着对方的眼睛。

“Tony，我不能——我——我不是——”为什么他连句完整的话都说不出呢？

“呃，Tony？”

听见队长的声音，Stephen匆匆从Tony身上爬了起来。斗篷立刻披在他身上安顿了下来，Tony也站起了身，而Rogers则小心翼翼地避免与他们对视。

一阵尴尬的沉默，直到Tony拍了拍手。“好吧，怎么了，队长？”

“我们马上要走了，”Rogers说，“Clint说你有些箭要给他？”

“没错，队长，跟我来。”

Tony将Rogers带到桌边，上面放着一个箭囊，里面装满了箭，头是紫色的，尾羽是五颜六色的。Stephen花了好一会儿才平静下来，然后抬起了头，随即立刻希望自己没抬头。Tony正在给Rogers解释不同颜色的编码，像往常一样手舞足蹈的，而高个子的男人正低头朝他愉快地笑着，看着Tony点点头，蓝色的眼睛里光芒闪烁。

Stephen还没准备好迎接嫉妒的冲击，可是眼前的景象让他充满了嫉妒。他只想将Rogers从Tony身边扯开，然后毫无意义地亲吻Tony。即便Tony的印记如此清晰，但那也没有用。曲折的“S”仿佛在嘲笑Stephen，用其他的可能性来嘲弄他。Rogers的名字也是同样的字母开头。看在上帝的份上，他的全名是Steve！

Stephen一言不发，造出了一个通向圣所的传送门，然后走了进去。他不去理会自己的印记在束腰外衫之下刺痛的感觉，忽略了自己的心被灼痛的滋味。

 

************

 

事后来看，他可能不该告诉Tony自己的伤势的，他知道那人会有什么反应。但Tony已经软磨硬泡了五分钟，而且你知道当他想要什么的时候，就很难拒绝他；而你不知道他想要什么的话，就更难了。所以Stephen说漏了嘴，不小心提到了斗篷没能阻止那把刀刺伤自己。

Tony已经到了圣所，只想见Stephen一面。Stephen宁死也不愿意承认当Tony在那儿的时候自己感觉又多好，即使他其实伤得不怎么重。

“说真的，你应该研究研究有没有什么咒语能够保护你免遭现实的物理攻击。”Tony埋怨道。

Stephen躺在沙发上，就在那儿翻了个白眼。“好吧Tony。”他顺从地嘀咕了一声。

Tony眉头直皱，“你不能仗着有斗篷就以为能保护自己不受任何伤害，Stephen。”

“现在听听上去和Wong一模一样。””Stephen叹了口气，开始坐了起来，“不过好吧，我觉得你是对的，我应该练习下自卫。现在高兴了吧？”

Tony没有回答。他好像愣住了。有那么两秒Stephen觉得莫名其妙。然后他想起来自己把上衣脱掉了让Wong给自己包扎了，然后Wong走了他就没多此一举把衣服穿回去，只是让斗篷盖在身上。现在，当他坐起来的时候，斗篷旋转着离开了，露出了他的胸膛。Tony正盯着他的印记看。

“Tony？”Stephen犹豫地喊道。

“你本来可以告诉我的。”他说，咬紧了牙关。

“不知道怎么说。”

Tony闭上了眼睛。“我应该意识到的，”他低声说，“我早该知道你是为什么没有——这就是你从来都没——”

“Tony，对不起。”Stephen发现自己的声音在颤抖，看见对方的眼中是刺痛的表情。“我只是——只是不想伤害你。”

Tony飞快地微微摇了摇头，“我不怪你。”他压抑着声音保证道，呼吸诡异地哽咽着，当他睁开眼的时候，里面泪光闪烁，“如果让你不舒服了，我很抱歉。”

“Tony，拜托——”

“我要走了。早日康复，Stephen。”在Stephen来得及再说一句话之前Tony就起身出去了。

Stephen听到门关上的声音，感觉仿佛一切都结束了。他本该松口气了。Tony不会再和他调情了，不会忙着引起他的注意了，也不会再将空闲的时间花在来圣所上了。问题出在哪儿？Stephen觉得一阵冰冷的空虚包围了自己，他失去了和Tony建立起的情谊。

 

************

 

“你在这儿做什么，Peter？” Stephen叹了口气。他一直在冥想，回过神来的时候发现蜘蛛侠在他面前打开着一台笔记本电脑，手里拿着一个笔记本。

“我正在做我的作业。”

“你为什么不去基地做作业？”

“因为我们要写一篇关于我们的英雄的文章，然后我不想让Stark先生知道我在写他，直到我写完为止。”Peter回答道，拍了拍身边的位置，“你可以和我一起研究事实。”

Stephen也没别的事情要做的，于是接过笔记本电脑开始浏览，假装在看Tony身穿装甲、穿着三件套西装，还有在几年前某次庆祝活动室亲吻Pepper的照片（他尽可能忽略了这一张）。

直到他打开维基百科页面，才看到一个东西。

“Tony Stark，全名Anthony Edward Stark，（1940年5月27日—），Howard Stark与Maria CarbonellStark之子……”

“Anthony。Anthony。ANTHONY。”

“博士？”

Stephen看着Peter关切的表情，心跳飞快，然而突然有一种奇异的平静。“Anthony。”他小心翼翼地念着这个词。

“是啊，我知道，那是他的全名。”

Stephen突然站了起来，无视了Peter困惑的提问，打开一个直通复仇者基地公共休息室的传送门。Tony正坐在单人沙发上。他正在说话，当当Stephen朝他走过去，他结结巴巴了起来。

“我真他妈是个白痴。”Stephen宣布道，几乎没听到Wilson在嘀咕什么。“显然是的。”他跪在自己的灵魂伴侣面前，用双手捧住对方的脸，然后深深吻了他。

他在Tony的嘴唇上尝到了咖啡和椰子的味道，闻到了金属、火药和机油的味道。Tony颤抖起来，Stephen觉得欣喜若狂，舌头轻轻地在他唇上游走。

他们分了开来，Tony撤了开去。“现在是怎么回事？”他问道，试图掩饰自己的紧张和困惑。

“Anthony。”

Tony缓缓点了点头，“嗯。那是我的名字啊。”

Stephen也点了点头。“是了，没错。你的名字是Anthony。”他高兴地应道，脑海中的某处很欣慰团队的其他成员让留他们在那儿独处了。“不是Tony，是Anthony。是A字母开头的。”

Tony的表情从混乱变为了然，又从了然变为困惑。“你不知道我的名字叫Anthony？”他有点怀疑地问道。

“不知道。看了维基才发现。你为什么从来都没告诉过我？”

Tony叹了口气。“我以为你知道。我以前从来没见过你的印记，但我确信就是我，因为我知道你是我的那个。但你似乎从来都没表现出有兴趣，我不明白是为什么。然后那天我看见了那个印记……”

“你以为我是失望，”Stephen反应过来了，“你以为我不想要你。”

沉默足够回答这一切了。

Stephen抚摸着Tony的脸，让他看着自己。他的眼睛，一如既往的，是深沉与明亮的独特的混合体。此刻，这双眼睛所有的注意力都集中在Stephen身上，让Stephen产生了想再亲吻Tony的冲动。

于是他就做了。

“我爱你，Anthony。”他喃喃道，几乎没有打断这个吻。“我爱你，你这个傻瓜。”

“我是傻瓜？谁才是那个认识了我三年才知道我叫什么名字的人？”Tony深情地朝他笑了笑。“但我也爱你。一直如此。”

 

************

 

Peter在他们的婚礼上讲了这个故事，把功劳归在了自己身上。Harley埋怨说自己怎么没逮着这个好机会呢。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：不算是，我写得最好的，但我是凌晨两点写的这篇，所以嗯……  
> 译者笔记：我爱灵魂伴侣！


End file.
